criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Jemison
|birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana, US |family = Rosalie Jemison(mother) Edward Francis Jemison (father) Unnamed Nephew |yearsactive = 1996-present }} 'Eddie Jemison '''is an American actor who is best known for playing Livingston Dell in the movies ''Ocean's Eleven, Ocean's Twelve, and Ocean's Thirteen. Biography Despite being born in New Orleans, he spent most of his childhood in Kenner, Lousiana, where he graduated from Archbishop Rummel High School nearby. He then graduated from Lousiana State University and was a part of the Delta Chi Fraternity. Before his television and film career, he showcased in a series of "Yes I Am" Budweiser commercials, and is a veteran of the Chicago theatre scene. Criminal Minds Jensen portrays Ray Campion, the sociopathic manager of Paul Davies, aka Dante, who manipulated a string of murders in order to promote Dante's album, in the Season Five episode "The Performer". Filmography *Cruel Hearts (2018) - Grimmer *Chicago Med - 19 Episodes (2017-2018) - Stanley Stohl *NCIS - 2 episodes (2006- 2018) - Terry Spooner *iZombie - 10 Episodes(2015 - 2018) - Stacey Boss *High & Outside: A Baseball Noir (2017) - Sal *WTF: World Thumbwrestling Federation(2017) - Pinkus Zilberger *Amelia 2.0 (2017) - Max Parker *Englishman in L.A: The Movie (2017) - William Willy *Legion (2017) - 2 Episodes (2017) - The Greek *Adoptable - 6 Episodes (2016) - Chaim Getzel/ Chaim Gilad *War Dogs (2016) - Hilldale Home Manager *Englishman in L.A.- 3 Episodes (2014- 2016) - William Willy *Undertaking (2015) - Roy Maynard *Masters of Sex (2015) - Hand Massager Salesman *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) - Elliot Dutton *The Better Half (2015) - Doctor Goodbody *June (2015) - Victor Emmanuel *Newsreaders (2015) - Television Producer Fitz Bagley *Model Citizen (2014) - Rick Boswell *Veronica Mars (2014) - JC Borden *The Wedding Pact(2014) - Pilot *King of Herrings (2013) - Ditch *All American Christmas Carol (2013) - Bob *Coffee, Kill Boss (2013) - Henry Wood *Franklin and Bash - 2 Episodes (2012- 2013) - Robbie Ambriano *Crossing Lines - 2 Episodes (2013) - Gerald Wilhoit *Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Assistant Director *Grey's Anatomy (TV Series) - Two Episodes (2013) - Stan Grossberg *Lovelock, CA (2011) - William *Debt Limit (2011) - Banker *Hung - 21 Episodes (2009 - 2011) - Ronnie Haxon *Self Storage - 5 Episodes (2010 -2011) - Norman/ Bernard *Svetlana (2011) - Cult Leader *CSI: Miami - 2 Episodes (2003- 2011) - Arnold Watkins / Parker Boyd *Changing Hands (2010) - Crazed Road Rager *Donna's Revenge - Eight Episodes (2010) - Dr. Wanglang *Welcome to the Jungle Gym (2010) - Mr. Mountain *Miss Nobody (2010) -Joshua Nether *Swishbucklers (2010) - Ira *Justified (2010) - Stan Perkins *CSI: Crime Scene Investigations - 3 Episodes (2002-2010) - Assorted Characters *Criminal Minds - "The Performer" (2009) - Ray Campion *Medium (2009) - Willem Wittmar *The Informant! (2009) - Kirk Schimdt *All About Steve (2009) - Psychiatrist with Crossword Puzzle (uncredited) *Bob Funk (2009) - Ron Funk *Ingenious (2009) - Bean *Perfect Day (2009) - Groovy Jones *On the Doll (2007) - Mr. Garrett *Nancy Drew (2007) - Adoption Clerk (uncredited) *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Livingston Dell *Waitress (2007) - Ogie *The Closer (2006) - Elvis Presley *Rampage: The Hillside Strangler Murders *E.R. (2005) - Lysander Martin *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Livingston Dell *Judging Amy (2004) - Colton Gerard *The Punisher (2004) - Micky Duka *Strong Medicine (2003) - Walter Shenckman *Bruce Almighty (2003) - Bobby *The Wonderful World of Disney (2002) - Man with list Babies Born (uncredited) *Six Feet Under (2002) - Casket Salesman *The Guardian (2002) - Mall Lawyer *Ocean's Eleven(2001) -Livingston Dell *March in The Windy City (1998) - Alex *The Relic (1997) - Museum Worker *Early Edition (1996) - Bystander (credited as Edward Jemison) *Schizopolis (1996) - Nameless Numberhead Man (uncredited) Links *For an up-to-date Filmography, see here. *Wikipedia Article: Eddie Jemison Category:Actors Category:Stubs Category:Real People